


Taking Care

by MatrixDream



Series: Warmth [3]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: And me in love with this ship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a girl in love with a robot and a robot in love with a girl, both emotional and physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: When the robot gets hurt, doctor Robinson is in the house!
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Robot
Series: Warmth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request fill! “I want to take care of you. ” with Judy and Robin! - (you made me ship it, congrats)

The Robinsons were no strangers to hardships and near-death situations. By this point, they came to expect the lingering threat of death with each new task. They were used to it, this was what it was to be a Robinson. However, the new members of their family seemed to be taking a while to adjust. Don was gradually getting the hang of things, you nearly die, a family member busts you out at the last second, you live another day. 

The robot, Robin, was having more trouble. Two near death situations had been enough; that was more than he had ever experienced in his life before meeting these humans. And as much as he enjoyed helping, getting hurt came far too easily. 

Like now, as he was clutching his severed arm to his chest (technically two of them) and listening to Will, who urged him to go see Judy. He was hesitant. As much as he respected her, these humans still didn’t know much about his kind. But then again, any excuse to see her was a good one. 

Will seemed to be hiding a knowing smile, as Robin walked off in the direction of the medical bay. 

Judy had just finished clearing her work space, getting rid of some bloody gauze and washing her hands thoroughly. She assumed that would be all of her patients for the day, but she was surprised to see the robot standing in the door way. “Oh, hey,” It was pointless to ask what was wrong, he didn’t talk much and it was clear to see he was missing an appendage. 

Approaching him, she offered out a hand to lead him to a seat, but he flinched away, catching her off guard. “It’s okay, I just need you to sit, you’re too tall.” She tried to make her tone light. “I want to take care of you.” She tried again, with better results this time. 

Robin didn’t know why he flinched either, but his trust in humanity had been damaged before. It would seem robots could have emotional scars too, but he didn’t want to think about that now. He just wanted to watch her and the way her brows furrowed as she inspected the wound. 

“I wish I knew more about your biology.” She sighed, biting her lip as she contemplated what to do. It wasn’t anything life threatening thankfully, so she had time to think, but that was an issue she’d need to look into. “Oh, wait!” She quickly dialed Will as an idea popped into her head. 

Her brother was quick to pick up. “How’s it going, Judy?”

“Will, what’s that…that sound that helps Robin? Can you send me your recording of it? I know we don’t have the actual source but I want to try.” 

“Sure, no problem.”

They hung up and she waited for recording to download. “I don’t know if this will actually work, but I’ll give it a try.” Playing the alien signal, she lifted his severed limb and the living cables inside began to respond, lighting up and moving to meet the other ends. “Holy shit, it’s actually working!” Well, at least partially, she began to realize. The wires were binding together, but the metal wasn’t. The signal either wasn’t strong or “pure” enough, or it was simply the nature of the wound. “I’ll have to weld the rest together, can you hold your arm together?”

He easily complied, bearing the weight as she got up and grabbed more tools, keeping the recording on in case it helped. “Judy. Robinson. Smart.” 

She hid her smile in her shoulder, grabbing what she needed before composing herself. “Thank you.” She suppressed her fluster and got to work. 

Maureen stopped herself from knocking and instead leaned against the door, staying quiet as not to interrupt. Judy was lost in concentration, completely focused as her hand moved with such patience and precision, binding the metal back together. However, Maureen’s stare turned up to the robot, equally as enraptured, and gazing so intently at her daughter. The swirling lights seeming to bob around just a fraction, following every movement and completely infatuated. Despite being so alien, somehow it reminded her of exactly how she looked at her husband. She continued to watch for a bit and she began to smile. 


End file.
